


Транскрипция

by jana_nox



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для hanael на заявку: "Ёрим и Джешин, транскрипция."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Транскрипция

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для hanael на заявку: "Ёрим и Джешин, транскрипция."

\- Транскрипция, может, и не каждому интересна, но без сомнения это... - занудным голосом зачитывал Сон Джун вслух из старинного талмуда всей четвёрке. 

Джешин похабно ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на Ёрима.

\- Тран-скрип-ция, а не то, что ты подумал, обрясина, - скорее для порядка стукнул его Ёрим, отчего вышеупомянутая ухмылка только выросла в размерах.

\- ...но без сомнения эта дисциплина важна для дальнейшего... - упорно продолжал занудствовать Сон Джун.

Джешин развратно задвигал бровями.

\- А что подумал хён Джешин? - невинным голосом поинтересовалась Юн Сик.

Джешин смущённо икнул от неожиданности и как-то сбледнул с лица, после чего его вытащил из комнаты разъярённый Ёрим, вопящий что, дескать, он сейчас научит некоторых поведению в обществе.

\- Так что подумал хён Джешин? - переспросила Юн Сик, заинтересованно покосившись на Сон Джуна. 

Ли Сон Джун перевёл на неё чистый невинный взгляд, говорящий, что ему сейчас нет дела до всего мирского.

\- Я честно не знаю. Но хочешь, могу дочитать тебе про транскрипцию?


End file.
